


Nothing like anything

by Leftovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Fingering, Fluff, Frat Boy Harry, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, New Beginnings, Rimming, Smut, Soft Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftovers/pseuds/Leftovers
Summary: Harry is bored of his frat parties. No one interesting comes anyway.It's always drunk people, grinding in the living room, strangers trying to catch his eye. He's about to leave, just to ease his pounding head when he sees him, sinful on the dance floor and suddenly the party isn't so bad.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Nothing like anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi leave any comments and suggestions

Harry was lying on his bed, trying his best to ignore the music blasting in his house. It was Friday, which meant his frat was throwing a party. Again.  
Frat parties got old real fast. At first he loved them, losing himself in the alcohol and the feeling of letting go, taking strangers he was too drunk to remember the next day upto his room, but now he could hardly make it out of his room to grab something to eat from the kitchen.  
He sighed to himself, getting off his bed to grab a drink from downstairs. If his brothers were going to insist on giving him a headache and practically making him a recluse every friday they could give him a free drink. He ducked out of his room, pulling on a shirt on the way. The pounding music got louder as he made it down the stairs, murmuring an embarrassed sorry as he avoided a couple grinding on each other on the steps. The living was full of bodies moving sluggishly to the music, the alcohol dulling their coordination. He picked his way through the scattered solo cups and spilled drinks into the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the kegs of beer and bottles of cheap vodka littering the station. He was tired of drinking nothing but the cheapest liquor money could buy for the past two years. He shrugged to himself as he poured vodka into his glass, adding cranberry juice to lighten the bite.  
He raised his cup to his lips when someone bumped into from behind, spilling his drink all over his shirt. He hissed at the sudden cold and turned angrily to face the perpetrator, only for his mind to go blank as he took in the stranger standing in front of him. He was almost a head shorter than Harry, with delicate curves that his skinny black jeans clung to almost obscenely. His feathery brown hair fell across his forehead and he impatiently pushed it back from his forehead, looking up at Harry, presumably to apologise. Fuck Harry thought. His eyes were the brightest blue he’d seen, glimmering in the faint lighting of the room. He felt his mouth go dry as the boy batted his eyelashes. He’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. The boy must notice him staring because his thin pink lips curve into a smirk and Harry has to stop himself from reaching out and touching them. The urge to see if they feel as soft as they look is almost overpowering. “I’m sorry”, the boy lilts, his voice soft and raspy and he gestures at Harry’s drenched torso, the faint outlines of his tattoos showing. It takes Harry a minute to understand what the boy said; he’d forgotten all about his shirt as soon as he’d seen the beautiful stranger. ”I-um it’s okay”, he managed, feeling his cheeks heat up. The stranger gave him a small smile and left the kitchen. Harry gripped the edge of the station, the marble cool against his flushed skin. He took a few breaths to calm himself. He would not let a stranger affect him so much, he told himself firmly and stepped out of the kitchen. He was going to make his way up to his room when he saw the beautiful stranger in the middle of the dance floor, moving his body sinfully to the throbbing music. Everyone around was him staring, and he knew it. He smirked as he saw Harry staring too, not stop his movements for a minute. He beckoned to Harry invitingly and Harry couldn’t help but obey. The stranger put his arms on his shoulders immediately, pulling Harry closer till their bodies were flush against each other. Harry let himself loosen up to the music, his annoyance of frat parties long forgotten. He turned the boy around and pulled him against himself, his crotch lined with his bum. Harry smirked as he heard his quiet gasp. The stranger recovered almost immediately, leaning forward and giving Harry a perfect view of his bum, and Harry groaned. This boy was going to be the death of him. He’d only had one drink but his skin was buzzing, his senses full of the beautiful boy in front of him. He had to know his name. He turned the boy again, keeping him pressed against him.” ’m Harry”, he murmured, hoping his voice didn’t betray his excitement. ” Harry”, the boy almost whispered and Harry felt shivers run down his spine. He wanted to hear the boy say his name over and over, to hear him scream it and whimper it as he came undone. He felt his jeans tighten as his imagination ran wild.“Louis”,he heard the boy say as he turned to press his bum to Harry’s growing bulge. He moved sinfully against Harry, who could only hold him and follow his lead. “So”, Louis whispered in his ear, nibbling gently on his earlobe,” Are you planning to do something about this?” He cupped Harry’s bulge and Harry sucked in a breath. He pulled Louis’ hips against his, growing harder at finding Louis hard against him. He smirked as Louis gasped and leaned forward to murmur against his lips.” I could ask you the same”, he said, rolling his hips forward to grind against Louis again.  
Louis grabbed the back of his neck and smashed their lips together, his fingers curling into Harry’s hair and tugging his mouth closer. Louis’s lips were softer than Harry had imagined and he slowly licked across them, asking for entry. Louis opened his mouth almost immediately and Harry licked into his mouth fervently. Louis’ tongue fought his for dominance and he gave in, allowing Louis to suck his tongue into his mouth. He slid his hands down to Louis’ bum, squeezing gently. Louis pushed into his touch immediately, almost growling as Harry squeezed harder and ground his hips against his. Louis was flushed and panting when Harry pulled away.” What-”, he started but Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs into his room. He looked at the floor consciously as Louis took in his room.His pink duvet was draped across his bed, his fairy lights casting a soft glow in the room as the looped across the walls. Harry cleared his throat, hoping Louis wouldn’t judge him. He’d only just met him but he wanted Louis to think well of him. “I-”, he started but Louis cut him off by pressing his lips to Harry’s softly.”It's beautiful”, Louis murmured against his lips before kissing him again, their lips moving together slowly and softly. Harry felt himself melt into the kiss, his arms pulling Louis close to him. Louis licked across his lips and Harry let him in, and the kiss turned hotter, leaving both of them panting as they came up for air. “Do you still want to...?”, Louis asked and Harry answered by pressing him against the wall, licking into his mouth. Louis moaned softly and the sound went straight to Harry’s cock. “Let’s go to the bed, yeah?”, Harry asked and scooped Louis into his arms as he nodded, laying him down on the bed gently. “You’re beautiful”, he said, kissing Louis’ lips once before kissing down his neck. Louis gasped as Harry mouthed over his sweet spot and tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head and running his fingers down Harry’s torso . Harry leaned into the touch and he bit down on Louis’ neck, licking over it to soothe the ache. His cock was throbbing in his skinny jeans and he ached to pull them off and have his way with Louis but he wanted to pleasure Louis first. He slowly pulled off his clothes, kissing and sucking over every new bit of skin that was revealed to him. He mouthed over Louis’ collarbones, sucking gently on his chest tattoos. He took Louis’ nipple into his mouth and Louis arched into his touch. He sucked on nipples till they were puffed and then he trailed kisses down his stomach till he reached the waistband of his trousers.” Lou can I?”, he murmured, his breath fanning over Louis’ cock. Louis nodded his head frantically and moaned as Harry pulled off his boxers with his teeth, his cock slapping against his stomach. He was almost painfully hard, the tip of his cock leaking precome.” Harry please-”, he started but Harry cut him off by leaning forward and taking the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it lightly and tonguing over his slit before swallowing more of him. Louis moaned, resisting the urge to thrust up into the wet warm heat of Harry’s mouth. He murmured as Harry took more of him till he was hitting the back of his throat. He tugged at Harry’s hair and whimpered as Harry moaned around his length. Harry bobbed his head up and down, pumping what wasn’t in his mouth. Louis couldn’t help the moans falling from his mouth now. He was embarrassingly close.” ’m gonna cum Harry”, he gasped and keened as Harry hummed. Harry only sucked him harder, pulling Louis closer by the hips. The familiar heat was spreading through Louis’ abdomen and he barely managed to warn Harry as his orgasm hit him. He shot into Harry’s mouth, staring as Harry swallowed everything he gave him. He tugged Harry up by his hair. Kissing him and tasting himself on Harry’s tongue. He could see Harry tenting his jeans obscenely and he tugged his jeans undone, pulling them off his legs. “No Lou baby stop”, he said and Louis stopped, looking up to Harry questioningly. “Wanna fuck you”, he said and Louis felt himself starting to harden again. Louis nodded quickly, not trusting his voice. He licked his lips as Harry pulled off his boxers and his cock came into view, long and glistening at the tip. He got on all fours on the bed, reveling in the groan Harry let out when his ass came into view. Harry fumbled in a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and condoms. “Harry”, he groaned, jiggling his ass,” touch me”. He felt Harry press kisses against the dimples in his back and then Harry was pulling Louis’ cheeks apart and licking right across his sensitive hole. Louis fell to his elbows as Harry gave him kitten licks. He was fully hard again and his ground against the sheets to get some friction as Harry teased his hole with his tongue, licking from his perineum to his hole before finally breaching his ring. Louis moaned as Harry licked hungrily into him , fucking him with his tongue. He let out an unintelligible groan as he pushed back against Harry’s mouth. “Harry”,he gasped, his words jumbled with the pleasure he was receiving,” Har-fuck get inside me. Wanna come on your cock.” Harry moaned and grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers. Finally, Louis thought as Harry slipped a finger inside him. Harry gave Louis a minute to adjust before thrusting his finger into Louis, adding a second one and curving them against his walls. Louis was a stuttering mess as he pushed back on Harry’s fingers. Prepping was usually boring for him, just a necessity but with Harry he felt like he could come from that alone. He whimpered as Harry added a third finger, curling them against his prostate. Louis ground back against his fingers shamelessly, trying to get Harry to touch him there again. “Baby are you ready”, Harry groaned and palmed himself, just to take the edge off. He’d been hard for ages. Louis nodded yes and stared as Harry rolled the condom onto his length, slicking his shaft up with lube. He nudged Louis’ rim with the head before pushing into him slowly, giving Louis the time to adjust. Louis could feel the faint burn as Harry stretched him. “‘arry move”, Louis slurred, the pain just a minor tingling now. Harry started thrusting into him, slowly at first and then faster. Their moans drowned out the music from below, and Louis revelled in the way the soft light from the fairy lights cast delicate shadows on Harry. Harry, who was staring at him like he couldn’t believe he was here. Louis clenched around his and Harry stuttered, slammed straight against Louis’ prostate. Louis keened, a high pitched whimper making its way past his lips. Harry pulled Louis’ legs over his shoulder, pistoning into him faster, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Louis was a whimpering mess beneath him and he wasn’t any better off. Louis' warm heat enveloped him everytime he thrust inside and he could feel himself getting close. “Lou”, he let out,”so good for me.””So pretty stretched out under me”, he continued as Louis preened at the praise.”Cum for me baby”, he whispered against Louis’ ear, reaching down between them to tug on Louis’ cock. Moans fell out of Louis’ soft lips and Harry stared at his face as he came, memorising the lines of his face. Louis spurted on his chest and Harry’s hands, clenching around Harry till Harry spilled into the condom. Harry lay above him as they calmed down, keeping his weight off Louis on his arms. Louis tugged on his hair to pull his mouth to his, softly kissing Harry’s mouth. He’d had plenty of one-night stands, faceless strangers to make him forget his loneliness, just for the night. Bodies who gave him what he wanted and left without a word. But Harry. Harry was staring at him like the sun set on him and he could feel himself melting against Harry’s warm chest. Maybe Harry wouldn’t be like the others. He felt his heart drop as Harry pulled away, out of Louis, tying off the used condom and tossing it into the bin before leaving by another door. Louis tried to contain his disappointment. Harry’s look had obviously just been a post-coital expression, and he'd looked too far into it. But Harry came back in from what seemed to a bathroom, carrying a washcloth. He gently cleaned Louis up, murmuring to Louis how beautiful he was as he dropped the cloth on the nightstand, clambering up the bed to lay next to Louis. Harry’s body was warm against his and Louis shuffled into his open arms, snuggling into his chest contentedly as Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist. He felt his eyes getting droopy and he smiled against Harry’s chest as he pressed a kiss into his hair.  
When they woke up the next morning, still nestled into each other, Louis beamed, softly kissing Harry’s cheek and chuckling as Harry’s arms closed around empty space. He pulled on his clothes, grabbing his phone. He was about to leave when he heard Harry speak behind him, his voice adorably bed-rumpled.” You’re leaving?”, he sounded, his voice sounding soft and hurt,” Without even waking me up?” Louis felt guilt drench his heart as he saw the hurt expression on Harry’s face. He’d assumed Harry would want him out, just like all his one-night stands did. He was quickly realising that Harry was nothing like anyone he’d ever met.”I’m sorry”, Louis whispered, moving to the bed and sitting next to Harry,”I thought you’d want me out as soon as possible.””Spend the day with me?”, Harry said almost hesitantly, like he was afraid of Louis’ answer. Louis softly kissed his lips, nodding. He pressed their foreheads together as they smiled at each other, the sunlight leaking through the curtains lighting them up.  
Harry decided that maybe the frat parties weren’t so bad.


End file.
